big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commenters in a Haunted House
THE COMMENTERS IN A HAUNTED HOUSE By ComicRater Featuring: ComicRater, Neptune7Ninja2Comics, Swasimcool, GiantNate91, BiggerNate91, Henry Hudson, Spyroclub, 7o'clock, BigNateBaseball, PigLoverGoComics, MintCrepe, ItsYaBoiP-Dog, Moothu, LordNour, ComicCreatorz, ChemicalChaos, Positive Elixr Trade, GoldenGlory4life, ToPhu51, CrossDoggo, Spacepuppy, Frailpancake, and SpokeyTV (Note: Sorry if you don't have many lines, you can only have so many lines for 22 people!) (Note 2: Italics are locations) OUTSIDE ComicRater: Are we ever going to explore that haunted house? LordNour: No way. BigNateBaseball: Why would we even do that? GiantNate91: Maybe it could be interesting! Spyroclub: Interesting for THE MURDERER. ComicRater: I might go in… It is Halloween, after all. GoldenGlory4life: Your really going to go in? Henry Hudson: Um, It’s “You’re”, not “Your”. Get you grammar right. Swasimcool: “You’re” really annoying me. (ComicRater walks inside) CrossDoggo: Well, he’s dead. ItsYaBoiP-Dog: We can’t just leave him in there! Neptune7Ninja2Comics: P-Dog is right. We have to go after him. MintCrepe: …fine. But I’m going to kill him after this. (They all walk inside) GiantNate91: ComicRater, you better not get us killed. Positive Elixr Trade: Good luck with that. BiggerNate91: What is this haunted house, anyway? PigLoverGoComics: Apparently, it’s a haunted house. Not many people come out alive. BiggerNate91: I’m aware it’s a haunted house, pinhead. Frailpancake: Stop fighting, that will make it worse. ToPhu51: I don’t wanna die here. We should leave. Spacepuppy: Sorry ComicRater, but I agree with ToPhu. We should leave. (The door locks behind them) ChemicalChaos: Great. Now we’re stuck in here! CrossDoggo: This is all your fault, ComicRater! ComicRater: Me? All I did was wanna explore! (Everyone starts to argue) SpokeyTV: Guys! GUYS! (SpokeyTV blows a whistle, everyone goes silent) SpokeyTV: We are not going to get out if you guys kill eachother! Now, let’s look around. BigNateBaseball: There seems to be 2 halls. The dark room, and the scary noise room. Moothu':' I say we go down the scary noise hall. ItsYaBoiP-Dog: No! We should go down the dark path! Henry Hudson: I have a way we can sort this. ComicRater: What do you mean? Henry Hudson: People with A-L names, meaning BiggerNate91, BigNateBaseball, ChemicalChaos, ComicCreatorz, ComicRater, CrossDoggo, Frailpancake, GiantNate91, GoldenGlory4life, me, ItsYaBoiP-Dog, and LordNour can go down the dark hallway. People with M-Z names, meaning MintCrepe, Moothu, Neptune7Ninja2Comics, PigLoverGoComics, Positive Elixr Trade, Spacepuppy, SpokeyTV, Spyroclub, Swasimcool, and ToPhu51 can go down the scary noise hallway. 7o’clock: What about me? Moothu':' You can come with us. MintCrepe: Well, that seems fair… Spyroclub: It’s good enough. Now lets go. We don’t know how much time we have, so we gotta go quick. GoldenGlory4life: See you on the other side! ChemicalChaos: I hope… (And they all started down their hallways) PART 2 COMING SOON!! THE COMMENTERS IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE PART 2 By ComicRater PART 2 The Dark Hallway BiggerNate91:'This hallway is weird… '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog-:'Why did we get sent down it? 'LordNour:'Because someone, by the name of Henry Hudson, made us go. 'Henry Hudson:'It isn’t my fault. I was trying to be fair''.'' 'CrossDoggo:'TO BE FAIR, you are probably going to get us killed. '''(They walk into a room, with 12 doors) Frailpancake:'What is this? '''ComicCreatorz:'Its a room… 'ComicRater:'With 20 doors… 'Frailpancake:'I know that. But what does it do''?'' 'GiantNate91:'Let’s go back. '''(The door locks behind them) GoldenGlory4life:'How can a door lock by itself? '''LordNour:'It’s a haunted house. Finish the puzzle. '''(An unknown voice comes on from above) ???:'So, you have chosen to come inside. '''BiggerNate91:'What do you want from us? '???:'Nothing really. Just a puzzle. 'ComicRater: '''What puzzle? '???:'''Here, you will see 20 doors. At the end of each room, there is a key inside a chest. Only one of the keys work to get out. If you want to survive, you must find the correct key. But, you only have 3 tries. If you can’t get it, you die. '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog: That isn’t fair! ???:'Oh, I know. But, it’s fun to watch everyone panic, so I’ll let it slide. Haha! '(The voice stops, and a ten minute timer starts) Frailpancake: 'Okay guys, don’t panic. '''ComicCreatorz: '''I’m panicking, I’m panicking, I’M PANICKING! '''Henry Hudson: '''What are we going to do? '''GoldenGlory4life: '''I guess just open a random door. '(He goes to open the door) BigNateBaseball: 'STOP! '(He stops) GoldenGlory4life: 'Why? '''CrossDoggo:'I think I have an idea. 'ChemicalChaos: '''What is it? '''CrossDoggo: '''I think if we open all the doors at the same time, it will register it as one! '''BiggerNate91: '''That’s a stupid idea. '''Frailpancake: '''It doesn’t hurt to try. '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog: '''Yeah, it could! '''GiantNate91: '''Whatever. Let’s go. '(They all head to a door) All: '1…2…3!! '(They all open doors) ComicRater: 'IT WORKED! '''BigNateBaseball: '''Ok, now everyone get a key! '(They all get their key) ChemicalChaos: 'I GOT IT! #4! '(He runs to the exit) ItsYaBoiP-Dog: 'YES! '''LordNour: '''We’re out! '''ComicRater: '''Now, where are the M-Z kids? ''Scary Noise Hallway 'MintCrepe: '''I hate this arrangement… '''Positive Elixr Trade:'Why? 'MintCrepe: '''I wanted to go down the dark hallway! '''7o’clock:'Oh, get over yourself. '''(They all walk in the room) Swasimcool:'That’s weird… '''PigLoverGoComics:'There is nothing in here… 'ToPhu51:'I still hear the music though. '???: '''So, you have chosen this hallway? '''Spacepuppy:'Well, we didn’t exactly choose it… '???: '''I don’t care. Your challenge is to play hide and seek. But you have to be hiding together. '''SpyroClub:'Ok… 'SpokeyTV:'Who are the seekers? '???: '''I’m not saying yet. '''PigLoverGoComics:'That doesn’t sound too bad… '''Moothu: Just a simple game of hide and seek. ???: 'And if even one of you is found, you will all be killed. '''Positive Elixr Trade:'What?? 'Swasimcool:'That isn’t fair! '???: '''I know. That’s the greatest part. Muahahaha! '''NeptuneNinjaComics:'Let’s just leave. '''(The door locks behind them) Spyroclub:'Ugh… '''7o’clock:'Wait. Where will we even hide? There is nothing in this room! '???: '''Here. '(Furniture appears out of thin air) Neptune7Ninja2Comics: 'Wha…How… '''ToPhu51:'I’m not even gonna ask… '???: '''You have 30 seconds. Good luck. '(A 30 second timer starts) Positive Elixr Trade: Oh god… what do we do? Swasimcool:'Hmm… '''Spacepuppy:'I KNOW! Let’s go behind that couch. '''(They all run behind the couch, and the seekers come out. They start to whisper) MintCrepe:'Wait a second… The seekers are dead commenters! '''PigLoverGoComics:'Gollum! Wonder what happened to him… 'ToPhu51:'Hev1! Haven’t seen him around. 'SpokeyTV:'Feed Me Comics! She’s an old one. 'NeptuneNinjaComics:'SuperFoxTrot! Spammer… '7o’clock:'Arica Jade! Hmm… '''(5 minutes later) Swasimcool:'They finally went away… '''Spyroclub:'I though they never would! 'PigLoverGoComics:'Let’s go! '''(They all run to the exit) ComicCreatorz: '''Guys! '''LordNour: '''I thought we lost you! '''MintCrepe: '''Nope. We’re safe. '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog: '''What was your hallway anyway? Moothu: We played hide and seek with dead commenters. 'ComicRater: '''Ah. We had to think outside the box, and look through doors. '''7o’clock: '''Let’s go up these stairs. '(They go up the stairs) PigLoverGoComics: 'What more could there be? '(They all see the villain) BigNateBaseball: 'No way… '''Moothu:'It isn’t possible… 'Spacepuppy: '''It can’t be… '''All: '''MARTYSAYS!!! ''Top of the Tower 'MartySays: '''You got my name right. '''7o’clock: '''How can you be here? You we’re banned from the comment section! '''MartySays: '''That’s what everyone thought. '''GoldenGlory4life: '''What do you mean? '''MartySays: '''I was in on it with the moderators! '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog: '''That’s a dirty trick… '''MartySays: '''I know. You guys have acted like I am the spawn of Satan for years. You guys have hated me just for making some polls. '''GiantNate91: '''You did more than make polls! '''ComicRater: '''Yeah! You spammed and annoyed everyone! '''Moothu: '''Wait a second… '''LordNour: '''What? '''Moothu: '''YOU WERE THE MYSTEROUS ANNOUNCER! '''MartySays: '''Yeah, I know. So now, that you have stumbled into my house, I am here to say something. Admins, will you let me take over the wiki? '''BiggerNate91: '''No! '''Neptune7Ninja2Comics: '''Never! '''BigNateBaseball: '''Um, admins, you may wanna re-think that… '''Spyroclub: '''Never. We are not letting him take over! '''MartySays: '''Ok. Now YOU DIE! '''Mistytrainz: '''Not today. '(Mistytrainz emerges for the darkness) All: 'Mistytrainz! '''MartySays: '''Um, well… whatever! With you on the team, It will be easier to beat you! '(MartySays laughs) Mistytrainz: 'Oh yeah? Let’s fight! '(MartySays and Mistytrainz begin to fight. MartySays trips and falls on the floor. Mistytrainz picks him up and throws MartySays at the wall. MartySays gets up and throws a rock at Mistytrainz, and Mistytrainz falls to the ground. MartySays pins Mistytrainz) PigLoverGoComics: 'Come on, Misty! '''MintCrepe: '''Get up! '''ItsYaBoiP-Dog: '''You can do it! '''Henry Hudson: '''You better! '''Mistytrainz:'Spacepuppy, toss me that sword! '''(Spacepuppy tosses MistyTrainz the sword) Mistytrainz: 'WE ARE NOT DONE YET! '(Mistytrainz stabs MartySays in the face, and MartySays falls to the ground. MartySays gets up, and punches Mistytrains. Mistytrainz stabs MartySays in the leg, and MartySays falls to the floor. Mistytrainz picks him up, and starts dangling him by the hand from outside the window. It is 90 feet high, with an ocean below) MartySays: 'No! You can’t do this! '''Mistytrainz: '''It’s about time you get killed. '''MartySays: '''THIS ISN’T OVER!! '''Mistytrainz: '''Oh, I pretty sure it’s over. '''MartySays: '''THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME! '''Mistytrainz: '''I think it will be. Goodbye, MartySays. Take your polls with you. '(Mistytrainz lets go, sending MartySays plummeting to his doom) MartySays: 'NOOOOOO!!!! '(You hear a splash, from MartySays falling in the water. Everyone is speechless) LordNour:'Oh my god… '''Moothu: '''Wait… Is he… '''BigNateBaseball: '''MartySays is dead! '(We hear cheers from the people) Swasimcool: 'That fight was more exciting than 2019 Big Nate! '''ComicRater: '''Well, the bar isn’t that high… '(Everyone laughs) SpokeyTV: 'Thanks, Mistytrainz! '''Frailpancake: '''Yeah! '''Positive Elixr Trade: '''How’d you learn to fight like that? '''Mistytrainz: '''Well, you know how I haven’t seen me around lately? '''Positive Elixr Trade: '''Yeah… '''Mistytrainz: '''I was at Martial Arts Training Acedemy! '(Positive Elixr Trade raises an eyebrow) Mistytrainz: 'Ok, I was busy with school… '''ComicCreatorz: '''It doesn’t matter! '''ChemicalChaos: '''Yeah! The point is, now we don’t have to worry about MartySays! '''Spyroclub: '''And you know what this calls for? '''PigLoverGoComics: '''What? '''Spyroclub: '''A ROCKIN’ HALOWEEN PARTY! '(We hear cheers from everyone, and they walk out of the building.) MartySays: '''Now, fellow reader, this will not be the last of me. You may think it’s done, but it isn’t. I will see you again. Haha… '''THE END… Or is it? Thanks for reading, guys! This took a total of 7 hours in total, so I hope you like it! I might make a sequel, But no promises. Sorry if you didn't have many lines. Also, sorry if the fight scene was hard to follow. Its not easy to write a fight scene writing! So yeah, thanks for reading! Category:Stories Category:Halloween